


Getting the old Sneaky back.

by Whitedoor



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst?, Cheating(kinda), Drama, Feelings, Hidden Feelings, Light Drama, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsure on what counts as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedoor/pseuds/Whitedoor
Summary: This is based after the Jensen interview where “He misses Sneaky” and “Sneaky also misses Jensen.” Pretty mush just taking what was said+ some emotions portrayed by Jensen out of context into a story so I can test my writing skills+ imagination skills.Also, i'm unsure on what "angst" actually is but to me, angst is when people have problems with each other, regardless of how big or small it may be, and they don't talk it out.This was an..... interesting story to write, to say the least. I felt like I should combine these two ships (Sneaky/Jensen and Sneaky/Meteos) in one, just to see what could come of it.Hope it's enjoyed!!! :)





	Getting the old Sneaky back.

“I just interviewed Sneaky and he says he misses you…” Travis says to Jensen

“Really?” Jensen asks, smiling while trying to hold his emotions from showing.

Jensen pauses the video staring at himself on the video, upset that he let his feelings show like this, so prevalent to everyone.

“Fuck, it’s so obvious, what was I thinking, fuck, fuck….” Jensen thinks to himself, cursing his past self, thinking about Sneaky so soon after their departure from each other. Sure, they weren’t in a relationship with each other that the world knew about but, no one knew what happened between the two behind closed doors. 

The two had been together for a few years now, on and off with each other and with Meteos as well a few times, not like either of them cared; both Sneaky and Jensen knew that they both cared about each other but due to how they portrayed themselves and to how the current culture is at the moment with their friends and teams and all, the two both knew they couldn’t publicly announce any kind of a relationship. The two could flirt and do all sorts of suspect things together on camera but as long as they made it clear there was no romantic attraction outside of memes, they were fine. The two both knew they just had to meme everything enough to let their relationship slide under the radar in the public.

But maybe the relationship had gotten too deep and personal for Jensen that he felt some untapped emotions come out after his departure from C9. Sure, they’ve memed being together as a couple for years now but was it really a meme for him? He had felt like there was more left unanswered between him and Zach, but now with him out of C9, there was no reasonable time or place for them to talk their intimate stuff out.

Jensen ponders these thoughts of what him and Sneaky were when he heard his phone buzz with a new text.

{5:45pm} Will H: Yo, just saw the Travis thing on his channel with you+ the one with Zach. 

He reads the message, thinking about Meteos and what stakes he has in their relationship. 

Of course, Meteos was the first “boyfriend” to Sneaky, the two slept together in the same room, same mattress for fucks sake, but all Sneaky had to do what get a girlfriend and play it off to memes.

{5:49pm}: Yeah, what about it? Jensen replies.

Sure, Meteos played a role in the “SneakyxJensen” relationship, the three of them all agreed to no hard feelings for each other when either or got with one another or didn’t involve one or the other with any plans made. There was a behind the scenes love triangle that was most definitely real but only real in meme form for the public. Jensen was missing a key member of the love triangle and he thinks that Meteos may want to fix that.

{5:52pm} Will H: Well, you blushed like a bitch in heat when Travis mentioned Sneaky, so you inspired me to do something about it. I have a plan if you’re down of course.

Jensen thinks about what Meteos just said, “What kind of plan? Zach already ended their relationship cold turkey with the introduction of Lynn, he knew Zach wouldn’t agree to do anything.”

{5:55pm} what do you have in mind? Zach already cut me off and I’m assuming you as well from any kind of dates or sex I’m assuming.

Jensen thought: “It wasn’t fair that Zach could just end their romanticism with each other and Will and act fine about it. There was definitely feelings still there between each other and Will still has some too it seems. I don’t wanna demand anything out of Zach, that would make all the memes a reality for the public and he didn’t want that.”

{6:02pm} Will H: Yeah he did cut me off as well, I still want some questions answered and I think I know how to solve our issues. I saw Zach’s interview as well and since he still misses you, I came up with a game plan.

{6:05pm} Will H: Lynn is out of town for the week and Zach is in his own place. I say the two of us pay him a visit tomorrow and not demand or force anything out of him, but rather just encourage him and tease the ever-living fuck out of him to encourage him to remember that he was and still is involved with us two.

{6:06pm} Will H: You down? The two of us will have to work together to get him to join in on the fun so you’d have to be downright filthy with some teasing.

Jensen didn’t know what to think. “What does he mean by teasing? Sucking each other off in front of Zach?” Jensen thought as he tapped on phone, replying to the message.

{6:09pm}: What do you mean by teasing, exactly? Also say he does give in and then what? Just a threesome between us??

“I’m not… against anything like that per say if that’s what Will means….. It’d be nice to get to feel Zach again.” Jensen thinks as he recalls to himself his past hook-ups with Zachary.

{6:13pm} Will H: Teasing like kissing, stripping, flirty shit, stuff to get Zach’s blood flowing you know? And yeah, if he gives in, threesome I guess. You in?

Jensen ponders what to say, he hasn’t touched Zach romantically in a long time, no dates, no special interactions, just some duos and whenever he sees him at LCS. And plus, the idea of stripping with Will and doing God knows what with him as well…. Just to get Zach hard?

{6:18pm}: Fuck…. I guess I’m down. Hope he lets us into his room tho.

{6:21pm} Will H: Oh, fuck yeah. That little shit better let us in, we were together for years, you as well

{6:22pm}: You picking me up when tomorrow?

{6:22pm} Will H: Late afternoon-ish. Ill text you. I’ll bring some condoms, don’t worry about that.

{6:23pm}: See you then.

Jensen locked his phone and let out a deep exhale. “What the fuck did I get myself into? This better work out.” Jensen says to himself as he stares at himself in the mirror.

Jensen moves over to his computer and opens his pictures folder, he wants to see a few pictures he has of Zach to ready himself up for tomorrow. Both himself and Zach have sent each other some nudes when they were apart for holidays or any other reason over the years, Jensen has his saved to a flash drive that he uploads the pics from whenever he gets a new computer and deletes the flash drive files, just to ensure safety at all costs; god knows what would happen if either of their pics leaked. Nicolaj pulls up one of his favorites from 2017, its Zach lying on his side completely naked from the waist down. His legs. Thighs, and ass are shaved in the picture, he must have enjoyed shaving himself before the cosplays. Zach’s left hand is parting his cheeks just enough for his hole to show, clean shaven as well. Nicolaj knew that Zach didn’t have to shave there but he did anyway because of the many times he had requested Zach to do so. Zach is laying on the floor in front of his mirror, his clothes scattered all around him. His right hand is holding his phone, his face is calm, like he just got out of the shower and decided to show Jensen what he looked like. Nicolaj starts palming his cock through his sweats looking at his Zachary, looking cute and lewd for him on his screen. Nicolaj closes out of that picture and opens up one that Zach sent him from his house in Florida. The pic is Zach in his room, He’s on his bed, naked. Zach must have set a tripod up or something because the pic has all of his bed in the shot. Zach is lying on his back and he is holding his legs above his chest, exposing his hole for the camera. Zach’s hands are by his ass, spreading his cheeks apart and also pushing his legs up even more. Zach’s cock is lying on his stomach and his balls are hanging right above his well exposed and tight hole. His lower body is shaven as well in the picture, Zach knows that Nicolaj loves his body clean shaven everywhere. Zach’s face looks like he’s moaning in the pic, his top row of teeth are showing as he’s biting his lip and his eyes are hooded over and his face overall is blushing; Zach knew that this was one of the most lewd pictures he had ever taken. Nicolaj closes that pic and opens up one of his personal favorite pictures next, it’s him and Zach together. The pic is from Nicolaj’s point of view, the two are in Zach’s old room from the C9 house. Nicolaj and Zach were standing in front of each other, completely naked, with their erections lined up and parallel with each other. In the pic, their clothes are scattered as you see their shirts tangled together and other clothes as well are all over the floor in Zach’s room. You can see Nicolaj’s arm extending out and grabbing Zach’s ass, you can see his arm flexing and his veins showing. Nicolaj always thought he was extremely pale but Zach complements his pale skin well so he never minded. Zach’s arms are hanging by his side, his stomach was glistening a bit from some sweat. The head of Zach’s cock rested right at the base of Nicolaj’s cock while Nicolaj’s own was curved just so slightly that his head was resting completely on top of Zach’s cock at his base but there still being a slight gap between the two lengths. The two were almost the same length, Zach was just thicker than Nicolaj and it was noticeable. Nicolaj had pushed his foreskin back some before he took the picture, he had wanted their cocks to look somewhat the same. There was a thick vein as well travelling down Nicolaj’s cock and every time Zach sucked his cock, he traced the vein with his tongue and it made Nicolaj absolutely melt.  
Nicolaj’s cock started to rise up as he increased his strokes while thinking of all the times he got to feel Zach’s cock but he had to stop himself since he didn’t want to cum tonight, he wanted to save everything for tomorrow. He shut his computer off and laid in bed just thinking of Zach, his mind running laps around everything he and Will are going to do to Zach and everything he wants Zach to do to him. “Fuck, I’m so ready now, that little shit better fuck me tomorrow.” Jensen thinks to himself as he just imagens the rest of the night away about Zach and Will. 

***NEXT DAY***

“So, you didn’t tell him we were coming right?” Jensen asked Meteos as he shifted around in the passenger seat of his car.

“No, should be a surprise we’re coming, unless you told him.” Meteos replied.

“No, I didn’t either, just checking.” Jensen replied back.

“So-ah, you have anything in mind in particular about what the two of us are gonna do for “teasing” at all?” Jensen asked, trying to pry something out of Will. If he was gonna do anything, he wanted to know beforehand so he can prepare himself.

“No, not really… I was gonna go off of anything either you may had in mind or just kinda, do whatever feels right at the moment, you know?” Meteos replied back, scratching his head.

“Wow, I mean, you had this all planned out but you didn’t plan out the actual part that involves getting Zach back to us?” Jensen hammered back to Will, partially annoyed.

“Hey, I like acting in the moment, makes everything feels more natural, you know? Plus that way if Zach gets convinced earlier at all, he can tell us something to do since we are trying to win him over.” Meteos answered back, partially confident.

“I guess, I just…. Am thinking about all the good times him and I, you too as well, had together and I…. I want this to work now.” Jensen said with a loud sigh.

“Hey, don’t work yourself up over this, it’ll be fine, worst thing that happens is that we just get blueballed, nothing that bad will happen, I promise.” Meteos replied trying to comfort Jensen.

Will had Zach on his mind all last night too, he’s thinking Jensen also did as well. At least they both want him so the two of them better make this work.

“Alright we’re here.” Meteos said as he parked his car.

“Fuck, here we go.” Jensen said with a sigh as he got out of the car.

“It’ll. Be. Fine. Stop overthinking it. Just be yourself and it’ll all be fine.” Meteos said as he hugged Jensen trying to comfort him some more.

“Ok, ok. I got it. Let’s go.” Jensen said as he looked right into Meteos’ eyes.

The two made their way up to Zach’s room, his last name was on the mailbox that had his room number on it in the lobby. The two got on the elevator and waited until floor 3, getting off and then going to Zach’s room. They got to his door and stood in front of it for a second before knocking. The two were dressed in normal streetwear clothes, Jensen in a shirt with a light jacket and Meteos in a sweater. They both had sweats on since they planned to take their clothes off fast.

“You ready?” Meteos asked one last time.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Jensen let out one last sigh before they started their mission.

Will knocked on the door a few times. A few seconds pass, no answer. Jensen knocks this time, only louder and faster. A few seconds pass and still nothing.

“There’s legit, no way he’s not home. There’s no scrims or team meeting currently and Lynn left yesterday.” Meteos says with a slight angry tone of voice.

“Should we call him?” Jensen asks.

As Will was about to speak, the door opened.

“Oh uh….. H-hey guys.” Sneaky said, clearly startled.

“Sneaky!!!” The two say in unison.

“Hey Sneaky, we were just looking to stop by and… try and talk to you.” Jensen says while scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah, we uhh….. Needed to speak with you privately if you don’t mind.” Meteos says as well.

“Yeah sure, I guess. I was just about to shower but I can wait. Come on in.” Sneaky says, clearly confused.

As Sneaky turns away to walk inside, Will and Jensen look at each other, acknowledging that they did just get inside and now they have to finish their mission.

Sneaky walks into his bedroom first to shut his water off in the shower, he hears the front door close and lock as well. Sneaky walks back out to the main room to talk to Jensen and Meteos. Sneaky wasn’t doing much today, he’s only in sweats and a tee shirt.

“Sooooooooo, what brings you guys here?” Sneaky asks, leaning against the wall behind him.

“Yeah about that….” Jensen begins to say but can’t think of anything to say properly.

“Sneaky, honestly, we, the three of us, need to talk about our relationship.” Meteos Says after letting out a huge sigh.

“Relationship? I thought we all were in agreeance that I was done.” Sneaky said, raising an eyebrow.

“Sneaky, you can’t just be romantically involved with two other people to such great lengths for like 5 years or so and just “all of the sudden” get a girlfriend and be done without saying or even doing anything.” Meteos blurted out back to Sneaky.

“Yeah, you kinda left us to dry without any real explanation other than her, that can’t be the end just because you wanted it to be. I still care about you, we, still care about you Zachary.” Jensen spoke out as well.

“I-I didn’t think that you two were actually there emotionally with me, I’m sorry.” Sneaky said, looking down at the ground embarrassed.

“I really think there’s something else, I cannot see that you couldn’t believe that I or Will, didn’t care about you other than memes and sex. We both enjoy being around you and we both want to be involved. Obviously it’s not meant to last forever but what we three had shouldn’t have ended the way it ended.” Jensen said while trying to hold his own emotions back.

“Look, I’m sorry that you both still care for me like that, I thought we all would see that it had to end but I-I just had to.” Sneaky stammered out.

“Had to what? Be fuck buddies with two teammates, go out on various dates with them, and then when they get attached you leave because you didn’t care?” Meteos said deliberately, trying not to cry as well.

“No, do not blame this on me for not caring, I did care for you two, I honestly did. If you could see it in each other that you both cared for me, you had to of seen that I cared for you two back as well, right?” Sneaky blurted out in response, him too also choking on his emotions.

“I mean, yeah we did, and that’s why we are calling it a relationship, because we all three cared for each other like that. We all three felt something with each other.” Jensen said with a slight catch of his breath at the end.

“Ok, ok. Let’s just breath. I’m sorry I didn’t work anything out with the two of you, I assumed you two were fine with how I wanted to end everything. I’m sorry.” Sneaky said after a deep breath.

“Do you still care for us at all now?” Meteos asked, trying to change the conversation.

Zach blushed when he heard what was said. “I…..” he begins to say

“It’s a yes or a no, Zachary.” Jensen calmly but sternly says.

“Yes.” Sneaky says, his face completely red.

“Then why in the FUCK did you get a girlfriend?” Meteos practically yells out.

“Hey, I just wanted a change in pace, I was starting to think differently but….” Sneaky says but trails off at the end.

“But what? You just wanted to try something new? You wanted to lead the two of us on for years on end?” Jensen hammers out to Sneaky.

“But… I just…. Don’t know. I care for all 3 of you...” Sneaky says as he slumps down onto the couch.

“I still don’t get it, you just randomly found someone that you love, and she just happens to love you back so you just, leave us in the dust for her?” Meteos asks, obviously still confused.

“When you put it like that, yeah pretty much.” Sneaky says with a slight chuckle.

“Fuck, that is some of the most stupid reasoning I have ever heard. But, I still want something more from you Zach, so I’ll just have to accept your stupid reasoning for what it is.” Meteos says, still confused but content now.

“What else do you want from me?” Sneaky says, looking up at Will.

“Sappy shit aside since you have your stupid reasons, we can too. No sugar coating it, between the three of us, you haven’t fucked either of us in a long time and we were hoping to change that.” Jensen said with a grin.

“You, me, and Will, fuck here. Now?” Sneaky replied, now looking confused.

“Well when you put it like that, yeah pretty much.” Meteos said, playfully mocking Zach.

Sneaky is blushing even harder now. “Fuck guys c’mon, you know I…I…” Sneaky begins to say.

“Save what you have to say, we came prepared to convince you to join if you don’t wanna initiate anything with either of us.” Meteos said, looking at Jensen now.

Jensen and Meteos locked eyes, knowing their plan had somehow gotten them to this point by some amount of dumb luck.

“What, you two just gonna fuck on my couch and hope I join?” Sneaky said while laughing.

“Mmmmmmm, not exactly but we know that Lynn is gone for like, 6 more days and we have all of tonight plus most of the next day and we can take things real slow.” Jensen says lackadaisically.

“Guys… I….” Sneaky begins to say something again but can’t finish his sentence.

Will walks over to Sneaky and stands him up in front of him. “We hope you change your mind, Zachary.” Will whispers into Sneaky’s ear.

Jensen also goes up to Sneaky and pushes the couch back some with his legs to stand behind him. “We still care for you, we both still want you. We know down in your heart you want us too.” Jensen whispers in his other ear.

Will and Jensen start to gently nip and kiss all over Sneaky’s face and neck before he pushes them away. “I…I’m going to shower, we can talk more w-when I’m out.” Sneaky shakily replies, hurrying to his bathroom. The two of the watch him leave and wait for the door to close.

“You saw he was getting hard right?” Jensen says, almost with a tone of slight victory.

“That was a fucking wild train of a conversation also. And yeah, his dick was getting there. You wanna go into his room? I have another idea.” Meteos says back, almost with the same tone of voice.

The two go into Zach’s room, his computer in the corner, bed against the center of the room wall long ways, and a dresser on the opposing side of the bed.

“Let’s get each other going with a little foreplay but,” Meteos begins to say as he walks over to Sneaky’s dresser.” I say we record our time together tonight and leave it here for him as a gift.” Meteos says as he pulls a thin recording camera out of one of his pockets.

“Fuck, I’m in, but I’m gonna have to see this video too.” Jensen says excitingly.

Meteos sets up a good angle, turns it on, and walks back to Jensen.

“You ready?” Will murmurs seductively to Jensen.

Jensen answers by wrapping his lips around Wills, with the intent to give Sneaky something he’ll look at for a long time coming.

Sneaky heard them come into his room so he locked the door before they could come in.

“Fuck those guys…. I seriously……..” Sneaky thinks to himself as he rests his head on the door, unable to complete his own thoughts. He can hear the two of them outside his door doing something together, so he drowns out their sounds by turning on his bathroom fan and starting his shower.

“Will………Nicolaj…….Lynn……. fuck, I have amazing memories and times with all of them, fuck why is this so hard for me?” Sneaky says to himself while stripping down.

Zach looks at himself in the mirror, lost in his mind, waiting for his shower. His eyes are red, face covered in tears. His light skin offsets any other color on his skin so it sticks out more than it probably should. Zach can’t figure out what’s the right way to go about this situation. He’d be cheating on Lynn if he joined in, but he is technically cheating on both of them by being with Lynn as well. Sure, their relationship just started and the three of them were never officially together, but they were involved with each other romantically in more ways than one. Zach exhales deeply, looking to calm down at the moment and walks into his shower. The hot water beats down his body as he rests his head against the shower wall trying to figure out his emotions.  
“Maybe just this once, last time, I join in with them but……..” Sneaky contemplates with himself, trying to see through each option.

“I don’t join in and they never forgive me, I may lose them, but I may lose her as well………” Sneaky stirs his options up.

Zach stands in the shower, motionless for a couple of minutes, his mind running laps on how to figure out the best solution here. His train of thought is cut short by a loud moan from Jensen that he hears through the shower, exhaust fan, and the walls. “What are they doing out there?” Sneaky says to himself, partially curious now.

On the other side of the wall, Nicolaj and Will are already more than started in their teasing. Will had thought something like this could have happened, Zach stepping out and him and Jensen going at it alone, but he was hoping that Nicolaj didn’t think of it and he seemed to not of. 

“Fuck ahhhhhh r-right…thereee Willlll….” Jensen moans out as Will presses his fingers inside Jensen’s hole deeper.

In a matter of moments from when their lips first met, Will and Nicolaj did not stop at all in the slightest. Will had gotten Nicolaj naked from the waist down in a matter of minutes, his legs propped up in the air as the rest of his body lie slumped down on Will’s body as he stands on the edge of Zach’s bed driving his fingers down into Nicolaj’s tight hole. Nicolaj is partially lying on the bed, grasping for anything as Will drives his fingers deep inside of him, brushing up against his prostate. His insides are on fire as Will had been relentless with his fingers, each thrust into him while he was partially upside down had given him a feeling he had never felt before. Nicolaj greedily tries to get more of Will’s fingers inside of him by pushing his ass upwards towards Will but Will’s arm that is wrapped around his stomach stopped any movement.

“Now now, don’t be greedy Jensen.” Will tisks disapprovingly at him as he slides his fingers out slowly.

“Fuck I’m sorry, please don’t stop, I want more of you Will please.” Jensen pleadingly begs to Meteos.

Will obliges Nicolaj’s request and adds a bit more by pressing his ring finger inside Nicolaj as well. Will drools down onto his hand for some extra lubricant and pushes his fingers in as deep as he can. Nicolaj’s moan comes out louder and more broken that anything else that had escaped his mouth today.

“Oh fuck, dude. If you don’t keep yourself a bit quieter than that, his neighbors are gonna suspect something.” Will quickly says, trying to hush Jensen down.

“Mphmmmmmmmmm, I don’t…. fucking care. I’ll… mphmmmm be as loud as I want.” Jensen borderline yells out, almost incoherent from Will’s fingers alone.

Will drives his fingers into Jensen a few more times before getting an idea. “Ohhh shit.” Will laughs out loud.

“What now?” Jensen moans out sadly at the loss of Will’s fingers inside of him.

Will puts Jensen’s legs on the bed and also gets on the bed as well but stays on his knees. “Zach just turned his water off, which means he’ll come out soon. We gotta look extra inviting for him when he walks out that door. Prop your ass up on me and hold your legs over yourself.” Meteos says with a devilish grin.

“Whatever you say.” Jensen replies, doing what was requested.

Jensen starts to push his ass up but is too slow so Will grabs him by the waist and gets Jensen to a point where his ass is at Will’s chest, his legs are in the air above Nicolaj, and his entire body is slumping downwards on the bed. Jensen’s shirt falls back and clumps up near his face, but he still sees where his legs are and holds them in place. Will wraps an arm around Nicolaj’s stomach and then drools on Nicolaj’s smooth taint. 

Nicolaj must have shaved like, yesterday with how clean the area looks down there, Will thinks to himself.

“Ohhhh, fuck…” Jensen replies, trying to push his shirt out of the way with his head to see Will.

“Just you wait for what’s next.” Will laughs out.

Jensen doesn’t answer as he feels Will’s wet tongue prod his hole. “Oh f-ffuck…. Will” He moans out.

Will taps his tongue all over Nicolaj’s hole and drools out some more to get it wetter. Meteos takes in his scents and can smell Nicolaj’s musk and a whole lot of sweat. Will pushes his tongue in, driving it down deep first. 

Nicolaj can feel Will’s tongue penetrate him and feel the wet tongue slide down and down into his insides. He can feel each movement Will’s tongue makes and can feel Will drag it along his inner walls. Nicolaj grabs his legs even tighter as Will’s tongue is making him feel very hot and Nicolaj doesn’t want it to stop. 

Will starts darting his tongue in and out slowly, going deep in and deep out in a pattern before they hear the bathroom door open. At the door stands Zach, wrapped up in a towel, fresh out the shower.

“What the…” Zach begins to say, taking in the sight before him: Will, shirtless, holding a half-naked Nicolaj up while on his bed, eating him out. Zach sees that Will hasn’t noticed him yet and watches his tongue go deep inside Nicolaj and back out a few times before he looks up and the two lock eyes.

Will pulls his face up from Nicolaj’s ass and grins: “Oh hey, so nice of you to walk in.”

Will gently lets Nicolaj down and gets up and walks over to Zach. Will’s cock is partially hard and with sweats on, it’s showing well. Nicolaj gets up as well and stumbles his way over and leans onto Will as they stand in front of Zach, both men still very full with sexual energy.

“I….. didn’t think I’d see this when I walked out here.” Zach stutters still shocked at what he saw.

“I mean…. We didddddd tell you that we would hope you’d join us, I’m not sure what you thought we meant other than us start something and you join.” Will says while scratching his head.

“Well uhhh….. by all means, continue, I just need to get my clothes.” Sneaky says as he tries to walk forward.

Jensen grabs Sneaky’s shoulder and stops him: “You can’t say you’re not hard right now, you were before when you walked to your shower and now you’re hard as well. What’s up?” Jensen says, now sort of refreshed with a few moments to catch his breath.

Zach blushes and starts to say: “W-well, you guys…..” He starts to say but can feel his blood rush to his face and cock at the sight of Nicolaj disheveled and half naked.

Will gets behind Zach and whispers in his ear: “You don’t have to fight anything, we’re here for you.”

Jensen drops to his knees in front of Sneaky and moans softly into the toweled area around Sneaky’s pelvis, also kneading Sneaky’s thighs as well with his hands.

Sneaky closes his eyes as he can’t make up his mind on what he needs to do, his mind is running wild with thoughts of Will, Nicolaj, and Lynn.

Will nibbles ever so softly on one of Zach’s ears and it forces a moan to slip out of Zach’s mouth.

“Ohhhhhhhhh, so you do miss us.” Jensen smugly says to Zach.

Zach knows he can’t say anything, it’ll just complicate everything even more.

Jensen slips his hands under the top of Zach’s towel and tugs gently a few times and lets his towel hit the floor. Jensen stares directly at Zach’s partially hard cock, glistening with some water still on it and completely smooth, twitching ever so slightly with every touch of Will’s lips on his neck.

“This isn’t the sight of someone who’s over us.” Jensen remarks as he rubs the side of his face on Zach’s cock. “Just say it’s ok and I’ll do whatever. You. Want. Zachary.” 

Zach shudders at Jensen’s statement and almost jumps at the feeling of Will’s tongue lap up the side of his cheek. He can feel Will press his erection onto his ass and feels the sweat pant material covered cock press right in between his cheeks.

Zach can barely think, his heart is pounding, and he needs to say something.

“Fuck, you’re right. I…I miss you both. I’ll join.” Zach says with a sigh of relief.

Will immediately turns Zach’s head, looks him in the eyes and presses their lips together. It had been a very long time since they last kissed, this one was going to count. They held it together for a few seconds before Will pulled away, leaving a small trail of saliva leading from both mouths. Zach initiates back by dragging Will’s face to his, going all out with their kiss. Zach runs his tongue rampant all throughout Will’s mouth, almost as if he’s trying to say sorry without using words. Will returns Zach’s advances and the two’s tongues fight with each other. Zach’s mind is blank, he knew his choice would have its consequences, but he’d rather think of those later, he has more important things to focus on.

Nicolaj, pleased with the answer he received, started immediately working on Zach’s cock. It had been a while as well since he last got anywhere near Zach beyond a few hugs and other LCS related matters and now he’s on his knees, staring down his slowly hardening cock. Zach must have shaved recently due to the lack of hair that Nicolaj can see and that’s all the better for him. Nicolaj takes Zach’s cock and flops it up and starts kissing all over Zach’s scrotum. Nicolaj presses his face against Zach’s thigh and lets his cock rest on his face as he slowly kisses and envelop each testical into his mouth, taking his time, taking in the moment. Nicolaj lets some soft moans escape his mouth as he works Zach’s balls and the pleasure jolts all throughout his body.  
Zach breaks free from Will’s mouth after a few moments of making out and looks down to see his cock pressed up against Jensen’s face and feels the warmth of Jensen’s mouth on his sack.

“G-god, I’ve…….fuck.” Zach begins to say but loses his train of thought with everything going on. 

Zach takes his cock in his hand to slap and rub it all over Nicolaj’s face. He can feel Nicolaj swap sucking each testical as Zach can feel Nicolaj swirl his tongue around each one. Nicolaj looks up and with the light from Zach’s room shinning down onto Nicolaj’s face, his blue eyes almost shine and with the innocent look Nicolaj is trying to give out, Zach moans out at the sight before him.

Will seeing that Zach is distracted from him, he gets down on his knees in front of Zach and tries to join Nicolaj. Will sees his opening by running his hand up and down Zach’s shaft and brings Zach’s cock down to their faces. Nicolaj sees that Will is joining in and works his mouth up Zach’s scrotum, leaving a trial of kisses as he moves up to the base of Zach’s cock.

“Ohh fuck you two…..” Zach moans out, lost mentally at the sight below him.

On opposing sides of Zach’s cock, Will and Nicolaj trail kisses and swirl their tongues up and down Zach’s shaft, doing their best to get it as wet as possible. The two occasionally knock their tongues together but it’s all pleasure around for all parties. Soft moans escape everyone’s lips as they works their mouths and Zach can barely stand, let alone breathe with everything happening to him. Nicolaj and Will accidently hit their tongues together at the head of Zach’s cock and instead of going their separate ways, the two start French kissing with Zach’s cock in-between. Will uses his hand to slightly move Nicolaj’s head up more for a better angle and the two run their tongues all over the insides of each other’s mouths. Zach’s cock is almost an afterthought as they’ve almost moved entirely past it and started making out but Will remembers who he is here for and starts pumping his hand up and down Zach’s shaft. 

“Holy fuck if I could take a picture right now I would.” Zach thinks to himself as he sees Will and Nicolaj make out in front of his almost rock hard cock.

Nicolaj breaks away from the kiss, a strand of saliva runs from his mouth to Will’s and slowly envelops the head of Zach’s cock in his mouth. He swirls his tongue all around tries his best to make his kisses as wet and loud as possible. Will goes straight to Zach’s scrotum and starts sucking on each testical to give Zach more pleasure. Will, knowing that Nicolaj has no pants on, runs one of his hands down his back and grabs his ass. Nicolaj moans at the unexpected ass grab but uses the surprise to start doing more with Zach’s cock. He pushes his tongue flat at the bottom of Zach’s shaft and pushes his head down, taking in a good amount of his cock. Nicolaj is sure to twitch his tongue all over where he can while relishing the feeling of Zach’s heavy cock in his mouth. Nicolaj bobs his head slowly, taking Zach’s entire length out at first, making a lewd pop sound, but immediately pushes his mouth back down Zach’s length. Will takes Zach’s entire sack into his mouth and gargles on the combination of his own saliva and Zach’s testicals in his mouth, sending waves of pleasure all throughout his body. Will as well digs his fingers into Nicolaj’s ass, receiving muffled moans in return. 

Both men look up with either cock or sack in their mouths and stare at Zach until he looks back. Zach finally opens his eyes after a few seconds closed and almost dies at the sight of the two of them sharing his cock and balls. “H-holyyy f-fffuckk…” Zach says but trails off.

Nicolaj pulls Zach’s cock out, eliciting a lewd popping sound and while missing Zach’s cock, he asks: “I wasn’t joking about doing anything you want. I will do anything, Zachary.” Jensen wantonly moans out.

Zach thinks for a moment as the two take a break from his cock and says: “Get on the bed Nicolaj and Will, take his shirt off.”

The three saunter over to Zach’s bed when Nicolaj sits down on the bed, letting his legs hang off and Will gets behind him on his knees. Will gives Nicolaj a few good kisses before slowly pulling his shirt up. As Nicolaj’s arms are above his head and his shirt is obscuring his vision, Zach quickly snaps out: “Lock his arms while you have him like that Will.” 

Will smirks and puts his arms under Nicolaj’s, not allowing him to move them down, only allowing him to squirm. “What the fuck?” Nicolaj asks, very confused.

Zach gets on his knees in front of Nicolaj’s legs and pushes Nicolaj back to where his legs are around Zach’s back and Will is supporting Nicolaj’s upper body.

“I wanna see if you enjoy this.” Zach says with a hitched moan at the sight of Nicolaj’s partially stretched hole in front of him.

Zach moves Nicolaj’s legs to lock around his back and then runs the flat of his tongue over Nicolaj’s hole. Nicolaj moans at the feeling and his entire body shakes with the accompanied blindness. “You bastard.” Nicolaj grunts out.

“Hey, you wanted me.” Zach smugly replies as he starts prodding the tip of his tongue into Nicolaj. Zach pushes his tongue in, not much resistance was there as Nicolaj was already worked open by Will previously, and so Zach was able to slide his tongue in deep. 

Nicolaj pushes his head back, absolutely elated with pleasure and the feeling of burning up inside. He knows Will is holding him in place so he can only squirm so much and that definitely adds to his pleasure. He can feel Zach drag his tongue all inside him, he can feel each movement, each drag on his inner walls, and every time he twists and un-twists his tongue, he catches his breath.

“P-please Zach, let me free.” Nicolaj begs out.

After a few moments, Zach replies: “Ok fine, let him go Will.” 

Will pulls Nicolaj’s shirt off and moves back to let Nicolaj drop on the bed. Finally able to see and move, Nicolaj runs his hands all throughout Zach’s hair, still lost in the feeling of his tongue. 

Zach removes himself from Nicolaj’s hole after a few good more moments inside, and walks over to his dresser. He opens a drawer and pulls out some lube. “You wouldn’t have brought condoms would you?” Zach asks, either of them technically.  
Will still wearing his sweats, grabs one out of his pocket and tosses it to Zach. “For you, of course.” Will states.

Jensen, notices that Will is still wearing pants; he flips his body over and gets on his knees on the bed. He looks up at Will: ‘Let’s lose these.” Nicolaj says as he tugs Will’s sweats down.

Nicolaj pulls Will’s sweats down until they’re at his knees, now just his boxers remain. Will’s boxers seem to be a size too small with how much his still growing cock is pushing out and Nicolaj licks his lips the sight of Will’s bulge. Nicolaj gently grabs Will’s bulge and strokes it a couple of times, trying to tease Will but Meteos does not allow this and starts to pull his own boxers down. Slightly upset that Will doesn’t want to play along, he joins Will in doing so and pushes his boxers down until his cock is free. Will’s cock flops free, partially hard from their foreplay before. Will’s cock is longer than both Zach’s and Nicolaj’s, Will’s cock head is also flared out, giving extra pleasure when he fucks someone. Will then finagles his clothes completely off his body and gets back in front of Nicolaj at his knees, now fully naked.

Zach while all this was happening, tore open the condom packet and wrapped it around his cock. By the time Will was naked, Zach got onto the bed behind Nicolaj, who was bent over on his knees in front of Will, and slapped his cock down onto Nicolaj’s lower back. 

Nicolaj let a moan escape as he looked back and saw Zach open up the lube and pour some over his cock and lather it the best he could all over it. “Fuck, you ready to start?” Nicolaj purred out, still looking at Zach.

Zach took some more lube in his hand and started rubbing Nicolaj’s hole, ensuring everything is properly lubricated. “Yeah.” Zach cooed out.

Zach started to rub his cock in-between Nicolaj’s cheeks. He hadn’t fucked him in a very long time so this was going to feel amazing to the both of them. Zach prodded Nicolaj’s hole a few times, just enough to where his head almost poked inside his hole but just not enough. With every press Zach did against his hole, Nicolaj caught his breath, hoping the next one would push through. Zach had pressed this time and held his cock in place, then just ever so gently, snapped his hips forward, pushing his head inside Nicolaj. 

“O-oh fuck….Zachary….” Nicolaj moaned out, finally feeling Zach inside of him. He did his best to remain calm and not clench around Zach’s cock as he pushed ever so slowly into him. Nicolaj’s insides were burning up as Zach’s thick and heavy cock pushed right past his prostate; Nicolaj’s hole had to slowly stretch in accommodating Zach’s size, Zach is by far the thickest cock he has ever taken. Nicolaj’s had to grip the bedsheets in order to hold on as Zach worked his hole open ,the burning sensation from his stretched hole was sending shockwaves with every inch that pushed farther inside him.

Zach stopped pushing when his cock was just a bit over halfway inside. “You good? Fuck you’re so tight.” Zach purred out, relishing in the amazing feeling that was Nicolaj.

“Mphmmmmmm, Yeah just…… give me a second.” Nicolaj rasped out. His breathing was out of control as Zach’s cock was stretching him wide, he had to calm himself down in order to move forward.

After a few seconds, Nicolaj breathed out, somewhat stable now: “Ok, im good.” 

Zach started to pull back a bit and just when his head was almost out, he snapped his hips forward, forcing moans out of both himself and Nicolaj. He settled on a slow fucking rhythm as he needed Nicolaj to be ready for him and Will here tonight.

Nicolaj was working on his breathing when he felt something hot and heavy press against his face. He looked up to see Will’s cock press up against his cheek a few times. Nicolaj almost forgot about Will entirely with how amazing Zach made him feel. Nicolaj knew what he had to do. He wrapped his arm around Will’s waist which Will then immediately supported his arm with his own by holding it in place. Nicolaj then used his other to start stroking Will’s cock; he also brought his face forward and started to lick up and down his shaft as well. Nicolaj knew that he and Zach were close the same length but Will had almost a good inch or more on both of them. Will kept up with his and Zach’s liking of being shaved and Will was absolutely hairless. Nicolaj pressed Will’s cock along his face and started to lick the underside of his cock, forcing a moan out of Will’s mouth.

Zach was looking at Nicolaj’s ass the entire time, watching his cock enter and exit Nicolaj’s tight hole. Zach spread Nicolaj’s cheeks open a bit to get a better view and heard Nicolaj moan. He looked up to see Nicolaj lick and stroke Will’s cock and Zach stuttered his rhythm at the sight. “H-holy fuck Jensen, you sure you can handle both of us?” Zach asked, absolutely stunned.

Nicolaj answered his question by taking Will’s cock and placing the head inside his mouth. Will threw his head back at the feeling of Nicolaj’s wet mouth now on his cock.

“What a little slut Jensen is, he really missed me.” Zach thought to himself as he slowly upped his rhythm. With a particular rough thrust to Nicolaj’s prostate, Nicolaj moaned with Will’s cock still in his mouth, and Zach swore he felt Nicolaj push back onto his cock. Zach stopped his thrusting for a moment and watched Nicolaj slap his hips back onto his cock. Each slap back heightened the lewd skin on skin slapping sound which filled the room along with their combined moans. Zach watched as Nicolaj pushed back onto his cock and then forward onto Will’s cock and the sight sent any blood left in his body straight to his cock. Zach allowed Nicolaj to fuck himself on his cock for a few moments before picking up his slack and picked his pace up even faster than before.  
Nicolaj maintained a slow bobbing rhythm sucking Will’s cock, not trying to go too far as he didn’t want to go over his head. He wrapped his other arm around Will’s waist and completely relied on Will to support his upper body. Will looked down to see Nicolaj take just about half of his cock in his mouth with each bob down and then saw Zach relentlessly fuck Nicolaj’s ass as he saw. With each thrust of Zach’s hips, he saw Jensen’s ass ripple and the ripple traveled all over his legs and thighs.

Will looked back down to see Nicolaj staring back up at him with his bright blue eyes. Will didn’t know if he needed air or not so he pulled his cock out and rested it along Nicolaj’s face.

“You good?” Will asked, not wanting to break Nicolaj.

Zach had snapped his cock deep into Nicolaj as he answered, forcing every bit of air out of Nicolaj before he was able to speak: “Mphmmmmmmmm, I….just……air.” Nicolaj stuttered out. 

While Will allowed Nicolaj to catch his breath, he took his wet cock and rubbed it all over Nicolaj’s face. Will pressed his cock head into Nicolaj’s cheeks, pushing the skin in and feeling Nicolaj press his tongue against his cheeks up against his cock. After a few more moments of catching his breath, Nicolaj muttered out: “Zach, can you fuck me from a different angle? This is getting uncomfortable for me.”

Zach pushed into Nicolaj a few more times before pulling his cock out and asking: “Ok, lay on your back.” 

Nicolaj let go of Will and rolled over, spreading his legs wide for Zach. His own cock was aching for attention and as Zach climbed over to him, Nicolaj started stroking his cock, waiting for Zach to make the next move.

Zach grabbed Nicolaj’s arms and pulled them over his head as he kneeled over Nicolaj on the bed. Zach was sure to touch their cocks together and slap them around a few times, just teasing Nicolaj with what he could do. Zach then moved his lower body down, pushing their cocks together as he laid on top of Nicolaj and he twisted their legs together, locking them both in place. Zach used this time to kiss Nicolaj, giving Nicolaj a long make up kiss for all the lost time.

Will got up and moved to the other side of the two below him and kneeled in front of Zach’s ass. Will saw Zach’s cock pressed in between his stomach and Nicolaj’s with Nicolaj’s cock pressed up alongside it as well. Will grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some down Zach’s ass, allowing it to fall down the entirety of his ass and drip down onto him and Nicolaj’s sack.

Zach looked back a little surprised at the feeling but didn’t care and went back to making out with Nicolaj. Zach ran his tongue all throughout Nicolaj’s mouth, trying to lick as much as he can. Zach briefly lost control of himself when he felt Will prod his hole with something and he looked back again to see his fingers pressed up to his hole.

“Oh fuck, go for it.” Zach almost begged out. Will hadn’t fucked him or fingered him in such a long time. Zach was remembering all the old times the two had together for a quick moment then Will pressed his fingers inside, breaking Zach’s train of thought. Will worked his fingers inside deeper and Zach dropped his head down, allowing Nicolaj to initiate a kiss again. Zach felt Will scissor inside of him and push at the same time, the burning feeling only amplified when Will finally scissored his fingers out and hit his prostate. Zach had lost his breath and his mind for a second and Nicolaj was able to break his arms free and Nicolaj wrapped his arms around Zach’s neck and body, fully taking control. Zach had caught his breath and looked up slightly at Nicolaj, whose eyes were low and hooded over with lust. The two locked stares for a few second before Nicolaj pushed Zach’s head forward and into a kiss. 

Will had removed his fingers and started pouring some lube on his cock. “Are you fine with me using no condom? I wanna really feel you Zach.” Will grunted out.

Zach broke away from the kiss and quickly said: “Yeah, I trust you.” And went right back in to taste Nicolaj again.

Will poured some more lube on Zach’s ass, rubbing it all over his cheeks for a nice shiny sheen and more onto his hole. Will pressed his cock to Zach’s hole and gently pressed in, ever so slightly increasing his pressure until he slipped inside. 

Zach caught his breath mid kiss and maintained his cool as Will slowly pushed inside him. Will’s cock was huge and it had been a while since he was last inside him but Zach held strong and Will was able to push in. 

“Fuck you feel amazing babe.” Will husked out through some grunts and moans. Will had been kneading Zach’s ass the entire time he was pushing in and he saw how his fingers left some imprint on his ass. Will got an idea and swiftly spanked Zach’s ass. Zach moaned out and with each subsequent spank, his muffled moans became more broken as his breath was being taken away by Will’s cock and Nicolaj’s mouth. Will saw his handprints now on each of Zach’s cheeks and smiled; he then picked up his pace and roughly started to fuck Zach. Will had to fully support his body with his knees as he rammed his cock into Zach, he held his poise as well as he could on his own, occasionally using his hands to spank Zach. Will grabbed Zach’s hips for support and really fucked Zach harder than he ever had before. Nicolaj had his arms locked around Zach’s back whenever he could, locking Zach in place. Will knew Zach hadn’t had anal in a while, he thought at least, but still, Will relentlessly slammed Zach’s ass hard with his thrusts.  
Zach broke away from his kiss with Nicolaj once again and let out the loudest moan anyone had heard today. “O-oh fuck Will, god…. Fuck me… fuck me as hard as you can.” Zach begged out.

Neither Nicolaj nor Will had ever heard Zach sound ever so slutty and the sluttiness went straight to Will’s cock. “God, what the….mphmhmm. fuck happened to you Zach, you little slut. Keep talking like that please.” Will grunted out between his thrusts as he picked his speed up.

All you can hear is Zach moaning and a very loud skin on skin slapping sound. Nicolaj had moved his arms as farm down Zach’s back as he could and was pulling Zach’s ass apart to the best he could, furthering the feeling for Zach as Will plowed Zach’s hole. Zach’s hole was tight and Will had been tearing him apart with his cock.

“I.. missed this….I missed you both…..im sorry…… fuck me pleaseeeee.” Zach cried out, begging for more. Zach’s hole was being obliterated by Will’s cock, his insides were on fire and Zach could feel all of Will’s cock enter and exit him with every thrust.  
Zach’s own cock was trapped between his body and Nicolaj’s each thrust of Will’s hips caused his body to lurch forward, causing his cock to slide along Nicolaj’s cock. Nicolaj was moaning with each slide of Zach’s cock he felt on his own. Zach had taken up his time to now suck and nip at Nicolaj’s neck, muffling his moans into his neck. Nicolaj can feel his orgasm coming and he didn’t want to cum here, he wanted to cum from Zach fucking him. Nicolaj whispered to Zach: “Zach, im getting close, I want you inside of me so I can finish please.”

Zach quickly cried out: “Will stop please.” 

Will pushed in once more and pulled his cock out, Zach’s entire body passively quivered at the loss of Will’s cock. “What? Did I hurt you?” Will asked.

“N-no, god no. Nicolaj wants to me to fuck him so he can finish.” Zach breathed out, trying to regain his breath. Zach untangled his legs and rolled over to Nicolaj’s side.

“Wanna ride me Nicolaj, I don’t think I have the energy currently to fuck you.” Zach asked, staring at Jensen.

The two locked eyes, and Nicolaj crawled over Zach, grunting the entire time. Nicolaj straddled over Zach for a moment, taking in the sight below him: Zach, absolutely disheveled, eyes hooded over, hair a mess, sweat covers his entire body, and his cock, rock hard ready for him. “Of course I will.” Nicolaj cooed out.

Nicolaj plants his ass down right on Zach’s lap with Zach’s cock pressed up his lower back. Nicolaj gently rocks upwards a few times, allowing Zach’s cock to rub against his ass and lower back while he prepares himself for his climax. Nicolaj leans forward and grabs Zach’s cock and slaps it against his ass a few times, each slap echoing throughout the room. Nicolaj leans in a bit further for a kiss and then lines up Zach’s cock at his hole and pushes his hips back. Zach’s cock slides in with ease and as Nicolaj breaks the kiss, he falls further onto Zach’s cock, stretching his hole the entire way. Nicolaj plants his ass down on Zach’s lap now with Zach’s cock completely inside of him. 

“F-fuck, you’re so thick.” Nicolaj choked out through some moans.

“M-move please.” Zach cries out, Nicolaj’s tight heat is squeezing all around his cock tight.

Nicolaj wastes no time and starts rocking up and down, eliciting moans with every thrust down of his body. Nicolaj’s thighs ripple with each slam down, shockwaves are pulsing through Nicolaj’s body, any minute now he’ll soon break.

Will moves to where Zach’s head is and gets on his knees over Zach. Will holds his cock and rubs it all over Zach’s face. Zach looks up and Will slaps his cock down his face, forcing his eyes shut. Zach opens them up again and Will is still staring down, his cock still on his face. Zach uses one of his hands to grab Will’s cock and start pumping up and down his shaft. Zach takes Will’s cock and tries to move it to where he can start sucking the head. Will works with Zach and leans over him, allowing the head of his cock to enter Zach’s mouth. “Oh fuck, you always know how to make yourself so slutty, don’t you?” Will asks Zach.

Zach answers by pushing more of Will’s cock into his mouth and lathering his shaft with his tongue. Will makes this easier on Zach and starts to gently rock his hips into Zach’s mouth. Will holds Zach’s head still and moves his cock until he hits the back of Zach’s throat. Will pulls out and lets Zach catch his breath but after Zach coughs a few times, he cries out: “Fuck my face Will.”

Will wastes no time and rams his cock back into Zach’s warm mouth, fully going along with what Zach wants. Will can see his cock enter and exit Zach’s throat, the bulge in his throat appears with every thrust down. Will reaches down with a hand quickly and as his cock is in Zach’s throat, he presses lightly, almost choking Zach, but just enough to feel Zach’s throat squeeze his cock. “Mphmmmm, holy fuck.” Will mewled out.

Zach quickly taps Will’s thigh for some air and he pulls out, allowing Zach to cough and breath. “W *cough* what the *cough* FUCK *cough* was that?” Zach cried out.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you.” Will answers back, apologetic.

“It felt amazing, I just wasn’t prepared to die with your dick in my throat, warn me next time.” Zach yells back as an answer.

Before they continue their conversation, Nicolaj slams down onto Zach’s cock and cries out: “Oh-oh fuck, I’m close, Zach, im close.” 

“You need me to touch you?” Zach asks, freeing up his hands from Will.

Nicolaj slams down once more, taking all of Zach’s cock inside of him: “Y-yes please, something, anything, oooohhh fuck…” Nicolaj cries out.

Zach reaches forward and grabs Nicolaj’s cock and starts pumping. Zach is sure to run his fingers gently over Nicolaj’s head, he knows he’s sensitive there. Zach pumps his hand down and pulls Nicolaj’s foreskin down as well and swabs the flat of his thumb over Nicolaj’s exposed cock head. “Oh fuck, Zach, zach, im, im….” Nicolaj cries out, just on the edge of cumming.

“You can do it, just cum for me.” Zach cooes back. 

A mix of Nicolaj slamming all the way down Zach’s cock and Zach running his thumb over Nicolaj’s slit causes Nicolaj to climax. “Ohhh Zach…Zach….Zach…” Nicolaj trails on as he collapses on Zach’s body. Zach picked up Nicolaj’s slack in this moment and fucks him through his orgasm as ropes of cum explode out of Nicolaj’s cock. Cum covers Zach’s chest and hands as well as Nicolaj’s chest as well. Nicolaj completely allows his body to go limp, allowing Zach to fuck him as hard as he pleases.

“Oh Christ…. Zach….” Nicolaj moans out, his mind still in a state of ecstasy.

“You did amazing, Nicolaj.” Zach praises out to Nicolaj as he slowly pulls out Of Nicolaj.

Zach gently pushes Nicolaj off of him, allowing him to rest for a few moments on the bed.

“I’m pretty close, how about you?” Zach asks Will, knowing they’re both close to climaxing.

“Mmmmmmaybeeeee I could go a little longer if you’re up for it” Will replied back, lifting Zach to his knees.

“Why don’t we pick up where we left off?” Zach whispered back to Will, bringing his own face inwards for a kiss. 

Will takes Zach in, hugging him close, pushing their cocks upwards letting their bodies squish them together. As their tongues battle it out, Will notices Nicolaj lay off to the side, collecting his breath, thoughts, and strength. Giving the amplitude of his climax, Nicolaj sure needed some rest, he put his body through a lot.

Will’s mind went back to Zach as they both started feeling each other up the longer they stayed attached at the lips. Zach’s hands explored every inch of Will’s back, grabbing at skin at occasionally. Will’s hands slowly went down towards Zach’s cock, pulling his condom off. “I’m sure you won’t be needing this.” Will remarks as he tosses it to the floor. Will returns to their kiss and massages their cocks together. Will moves his other hand towards Zach’s ass and gently squeezes a cheek when he reaches around. Zach lets a moan escape and he tightens both hands around some of Will’s back. Will repeats his groping a few times, changing spots every time and Zach does the same, each trying to force a whimper out of each other. Neither budge so Will decides to go farther. He stops massaging their cocks and uses that hand to pull Zach even closer and wraps his arm tight around his back. Will uses his hand already by Zach’s ass and navigates his way to Zach’s hole. Zach breaks away from their kiss and embraces Will in a full bear hug, he digs his head into Will’s shoulder and wraps his arms tight around Will’s back. Will then pushes his fingers in after a few seconds and Will drinks up Zach’s airy exasperated moans. Will knows Zach has to be tired at this point so he knows he must be close to his climax. Will presses his fingers in deeper, scissoring occasionally. After a rough press near his prostate, Zach cries out: O-ooo Will, I need you inside me now.” 

Will smirks and removes his fingers and gives Zach’s ass a harsh spank. Will releases Zach and allows him to turn around and drop his face to the ground, still on his knees. Will looks down to see Zach spread his ass open and finger himself, waiting in anticipation. Will can smell nothing but sweat and lust, Zach’s skin is covered in a mixture of sweat and lube, and the light shining down is allowing Zach’s soft skin tone to shine bright. 

“Face down, ass up. Never thought I would see you like this ever again.” Will remarks, stroking his cock at the sight before him.

“I knew you would like it. Hurry up and fuck me now for some better memories.” Zach purrs out.

Will nudges himself a bit closer to Zach, grabbing his hips and placing his cock at the top of Zach’s ass. Will lets his cock slide between Zach’s cheeks a few times as he pours whatever lube he can down Zach’s ass and over his cock. Will tosses the bottle to the side and pulls Zach’s cheeks apart and prods Zach’s hole. Will intended to tease him for a few seconds but as he pressed his head against Zach’s wet hole, Will must have nudged his hips forward accidentally too far and pushed his head right inside.  
Will shrugged his plans off and swiftly sunk his cock inside Zach deeper. With each inch of Will’s cock that slid inside Zach, Zach’s moans became more frantic and louder than ever. Will stopped just a bit over halfway in for his cock and gave Zach’s ass a big spank on each cheek. Zach’s skin rippled all down his thighs and Will gave him a few more along with some rough ass squeezes as well.

“O-ohhh Willll, m-moveee please.” Zach pleaded, tightening his grip on his bedsheets.

Will grabbed Zach’s hips and ruthlessly fucked Zach. Will’s grip sent pain tingling down Zach’s spine but Will’s cock drove away any signs of discomfort. Zach felt like he was being split in half with Will’s cock ramming into him but Zach feels like he owes Will the world right now so he’s doing his best to hold on. Will pushed his cock balls deep into Zach with one particular thrust, forcing a muffled moan out of Zach who pushed his face into his sheets. Will stayed balls deep and gently rocked his hips back and forth, pressing his pelvis against Zach’s ass with every thrust. Will still kept his cock buried deep inside Zach but he let go of Zach’s hips.

“Th-that bastard…what is he… doing?” Zach thought to himself. “I guess he wants me to do something, the lazy fuck.” Zach thinks again, waiting a few more seconds.

Will is staring down at his cock, admiring that Zach can still take him balls deep when Zach starts to move his hips. Zach pulls back and then snaps his hips back down, clapping his ass onto Will’s dick. Zach starts out sort of slow but quickly picks his rhythm up when he has it down.

“Mhmmmmmmm baby, you look amazing….” Will compliments out towards Zach.

Zach picks his pace up even more and even drags his ass down balls deep when he can. Zach wiggles his hips as he’s pushing down and goes until there’s no more dick to go any deeper. Zach’s rhythm has Will mesmerized as he watches with pure happiness and admiration Zach bouncing his ass on him and taking his dick without trouble.

Will grabs Zach’s hips after a few more moments of watching in awe and pulls himself out of Zach. Will flips Zach over before he can say anything and moves over Zach instantly.

“I want to see the look in your eyes when I finish.” Will whispers into Zach’s ear and plunges his cock back inside Zach.

Zach wraps his arms around Will’s back and his legs around his waist and moans out with Will pounding away at his insides. Zach’s own cock felt amazing as the sweat from both their bodies provided enough lubricant to slide evenly between their two bodies on top of each other.

“Of fuck Zach…. I’m so close…” Will pants out.

Will picks his pace up even more and buries his face into Zach’s shoulder. Zach tightens his grip as well and locks his legs even tighter around Will’s waist. Will is fucking Zach deeper than he’s ever been before and Zach can barely hold on as well. Zach’s hole is more than stretched out by now but Zach still feels like he’s being split in half. Some old memories of Zach being split flood his mind for a moment, allowing Zach to cherish their relationship ever more.

“Ooo…ffuckkkkk…” Will wails out.

Zach quickly pulls Will’s head up and locks his lips in a kiss and just a few moments after, Will thrusts his cock into Zach and twitches a few times and then releases his load inside. Zach can feel Will’s cum flood his insides, warmth and relief floods both of their minds and body. 

Will breaks the kiss and pants out: “H-holyy fuck….Za..” He trails out and collapses his head, exhausted.

Zach lays his head back, and relaxes his arms and legs. Will’s cum is slowly starting to leak out but Will’s cock is blocking a lot of it at the moment. 

“Will… you need to get off, I need to finish soon, and I’m close.” Zach cries out. “We can cuddle and sleep later but I need to cum before that please.”

Will’s head is still buried in Zach’s shoulder but he picks himself up and slowly pulls his cock out, Zach wincing at the loss. Will’s cum trickles out a little but nothing too much.

“Zach, I’ll finish you off.” Nicolaj says as he rolls over and crawls over to Zach. 

“Like you’re gonna suck my dick?” Zach asks impatiently. 

Nicolaj gets off the bed and down on his knees in front of Zach: “Unless you want something else, yeah.” Nicolaj replies, motioning for Zach to push himself closer to him.

Zach pushes himself towards Nicolaj, pushing his legs off the edge of the bed and laying back immediately, expecting Jensen to do all the work for him.

The sight before Nicolaj makes him lick his lips in anticipation: Zach fully naked, slightly cum-stained as well with a rock hard cock, waiting in agony to be finished off. Nicolaj moves closer and grabs Zach’s cock. Nicolaj’s slightly cold hands make Zach shiver a bit but Nicolaj starts moving them, slowly enveloping up and down his entire shaft with both hands. Nicolaj runs his hands over Zach’s head and he leans his head down slightly and gives it a light kiss as he continues his handjob. “Oohhh fuck… Nicolaj, pleaaaase do something more, im dying here.” Zach wails out, almost at his climax. 

Nicolaj smirks, it’s been forever since he’s heard Zach cry out to him to finish his orgasm off. Nicolaj uses one hand to start massaging his balls and he starts sucking the head of Zach’s cock. “Ohhh fuck….” Zach trails out.

Nicolaj takes more of Zach’s cock in his mouth, running his tongue everywhere he can down his shaft. Tears are forming as Nicolaj’s mouth is being stretched to its limits with how much of Zach’s cock he is taking in. As he hears Zach moaning progressively louder, he keeps on sucking his dick faster. Nicolaj grabs Zach’s hips for support as he tries his best to take all of Zach’s cock. “Ooohhhh fuckkk, justtt a little…. More…” Zach cries out.

Nicolaj takes Zach’s cock out and starts stroking it in front of his own face: “Cum for me Zach, right on my face.” Nicolaj beckons out, licking his lips and trying best to look sultry. Zach picks himself up and grabs his cock and starts stroking himself even faster, Nicolaj cups his scrotum and massages it, opening his mouth and licking his lips, trying to look as inviting as possible for Zach. “Oohhh ffff…. Nicolajjjj…” Zach trails out as he cums.

Zach’s seed covers Nicolaj’s face, ropes of semen land directly over his mouth, nose, cheeks, and forehead. Nicolaj takes Zach’s cock and tries his best to milk every last drop from Zach’s cock, savoring every drop he can get. Nicolaj licks Zach’s head and drinks up what he can, trying his best to please Zach in the best ways possible.

“H-holyyy fuck….” Zach says as he collapses on his bed.

Nicolaj licks his lips and stands up, face still covered in cum. “Did you love it?” Nicolaj purred out.

“This…. Was probably my best orgasm in over a year.” Zach says exhaustedly. 

Will smirks as he reaches over to give Zach a pat on the shoulder: “Glad to hear.” 

Nicolaj is slowly licking all the cum off his face and beckons out: “I know we’re all tired, but we should shower, then we can sleep.”

Will and Zach groan, each of them exhausted beyond means.

Nicolaj helps Zach up and supports him in standing: “C’mon Will, you know you have to.” Nicolaj calls out.

Will groans some more but stands up and takes the other half of Zach and the three walk into his bathroom. The sight of them in the mirror makes them giggle as they look terrible but extremely pleased.

“You uh, got something on your face, Nicolaj.” Will jokes out, letting go of Zach and turning the shower on.

“Oh thanks for noticing, yeah.” Nicolaj responds, letting Zach lean on the counter as he tries to get more of his semen off his face.

Will walks over: “Here…” he says as he licks what he can off Nicolaj’s face. Will licks him clean and then gives Nicolaj a long kiss as his thank you.

The three giggle a bit more as they struggle to get all three of them in the shower together. They clean each other off just enough so they’re not sticking together in the morning. They get out and Nicolaj dries himself and Zach off as Will quickly moves out the room to shut his camera off. Will places it in his pants quickly before Zach leaves the bathroom. Nicolaj and Zach come out of the bathroom together, Zach almost walking straight.

“Soooo, we good to crash here?” Will asks, already knowing an answer.

“Yeah I guesss so, if you want.” Zach responds, completely exhausted.

“Great, you got any more blankets?” Nicolaj asks as Zach flops himself on the bed.

Zach points his arm to his closet in the corner. Nicolaj walks over and grabs what he can, turning back to the bed he sees Will taking the sheets of Zach’s bed, they’re beyond stained and ruined.

“Yeah we can figure that shit out another time, let’s just sleep.” Zach mumbles out begrudgingly for having to move from his position in bed.

Nicolaj tosses the blankets on Zach and tosses himself on the bed to Zach’s right. Will tosses the sheets in a pile by the dresser and joins the two on the bed in the fight for the blankets. They toss around a couple and finally get comfortable, all three snuggled up together. Nicolaj plays with Zach’s hair as Will settles in and spoons Zach. Zach rests his head in the area by Nicolaj’s chest and the three snuggle close and sleep away the rest of the day, content with their actions, and content finally, with each other. 

The three sleep the night away, and most of the next morning as well. Will was the first one to wake up and he sees Zach still the little spoon below him and he sees Nicolaj’s arm draped down Zach’s body. Nicolaj slept with his head curved above Zach’s allowing him to get close to Zach as they all slept.

Will nudged them all awake slowly: “Morning.” Will yawns out. “It’s like 1pm.” 

Nicolaj rubs his eyes and stretches his arms. “Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhholyyyyyyyyyyyy fuck I’m sore.” 

Zach blinks his eyes open but doesn’t move: “Yeah, me too.” He says with a yawn.

“Can you order us some food Will? You seem to have the most energy out of any of us.” Zach yawns aloud again, burying his head into Nicolaj’s chest.

“I agree, get some good breakfast please.” Nicolaj says as he cuddles back up with Zach.

Will rolls his eyes but reluctantly agrees. Will places and order: “Alright, we should at least put some clothes on, we got like an hour to freshen up.”

Will is the first to shower, allowing Zach and Nicolaj to rest up some more. Will returns a few minutes later, all clean now and wearing some of Zach’s pajamas and a shirt he found: “So, we’re just gonna have to wear your clothes for now Zach, ours are a mess.” Will says as he flops on the bed. “Also go shower.”

“Mmmmmm… Jensen help me, I’m weak.” Zach says as he looks up to Nicolaj.

Nicolaj stares back down, rolls his eyes and agrees: “Fuck, alright Lazy-ass.” 

Nicolaj stands up and practically drags Zach off the bed and into the bathroom. The two take what seems like forever but eventually return, Nicolaj goes over to Zach’s dresser and gets some PJ’s and shirts for both of them.

The three all lay together back on the bed and watch some Netflix on Zach’s tv he has on the wall. Their food arrives and Will answers the door and gets it. Will as well being the energetic one starts some laundry with all of their clothes and rejoins Zach and Nicolaj on the bed. A few hours pass and everyone is dressed ready to leave.

“Before we leave… I wanted to say thanks for coming around, Zach.” Will says at the door, blushing.

“Yeah, last night was, amazing. To say the least.” Nicolaj adds in as well.  
“Well, since last night happened, maybe I’ll come around more, I don’t know. I already have to deal with my current relationship so don’t expect anything soon please.” Zach responds.

“Understand.” Will nods back. “Also check your email later tonight, I have something to send you.” 

“What do you have that you can’t show me now?” Zach asks.

“You’ll see. Nicolaj too, you’ll both see. Both check tonight.” Will says with a sly grin.

Will and Nicolaj each hug and kiss Zach as they leave. The two know that they may have forced Zach out of his comfort zone but they both know they did not force him to do anything, they were just overly convincing, and Zach joined on his own free will. Will drives Nicolaj back to his apartment and goes back home to prepare the email.

Later in the night, a notification pops up for Zach on his phone, it’s an email from Will. “He actually sent something, wtf…” Zach thinks to himself as he opens it up.

“Private video between us three, keep it safe. Enjoy- Will.” The email reads.

Zach scrolls down and clicks on the link. It’s a private video sharing site and only the three of them have access. “Wtf is this?” Zach thinks to himself as he presses play.

The video starts and it’s Zach’s room, the POV from Zach’s dresser. Zach looks over and the realization hits him: “That fuck recorded everything?” Zach says to himself, completely shocked. The video goes on, Nicolaj and Will are in frame, they’re talking to each other for a moment, then they start making out. Zach pauses when Nicolaj and Will embrace: “The fucking madman, I’m gonna kill him next time…” Zach thinks to himself, wondering what “Next time” is gonna mean between him, Will, and Nicolaj.


End file.
